A Magikarp Journey
by Pokemance
Summary: Not a normal journey, no gym battles, just a relationship between a Magikarp(Female) and her trainer(Male), the only goal is the deepening of their relationship, the only obstacles the hardships are the ones that come with the pairing, intended to NOT be a oneshot, warning : contains pokephilia.
1. Love cravings

Sun just risen over the horizon, today I turn 22, I… I don't have a Pokémon, nor am I a trainer yet, a disgrace to my family is all that I am, can't afford to buy a Pokémon, don't have the time to capture one, my job at Stardollarz takes all my time, I am trapped in a 9 to 5 job with no prospect for a raise, I am tired of being made fun of, having to serve shitheads that only make fun of my job… but it's my job.

Until… one day…

"Hey you forgot your Magikarp!" I said, " Pretty sure that shitty Magikarp is your starter, I wouldn't want to pick up your trash" a punk trainer said, "but sir…" I said, "no, keep your fucking shitty Pokémon I don't want it" he said once more, "thank you!" I even bowed to him, out of the pokeball a blue eyed Magikarp appeared, "My 6 IV Magikarp…" said the punk trainer crying.

From that moment on my life started to improve, having a Pokémon meant I not only had a 80% discount in everything that I am currently paying, but it also means no taxes and a separate trainer salary with 8 figures, all because I am over 21.

I decided to leave work after a few more months of work, now I don't have to even think about money, I am the first in my family to become a Trainer, my family hates Pokémon but I always had a fascination with them, I remember when I first had sex with my sweet Meowth, she was the pet of the family, she kissed me, things grew from there, of course I kept it secret from my family, I was only 14 at the time, it all was fine until one day a condom broke, an egg popped out of her, she had to go, my family wouldn't allow that.

I always think of what would have happen if I had gone with Meowth but I didn't have money to support two Pokémon, I didn't had money to support myself...

Magikarp splashes to my lap, "trapped again in my thoughts?" I ask it, Magikarp nods, it starts to sniff at me, "I should take a shower?" I say at the Magikarp, it some how appeared blushed.

Once I got in the shower my mind raced like the wind, for many years I relied financially on my family to live, they didn't like that, they think I am just living off of them but in reality Stardollarz only paid me 10 bucks a month, with the cheapest house in the region being 1,000 bucks a month, I had to always ask money from my parents, 10 bucks didn't even pay for food.

Magikarp gets into the shower, my head covered the Pokémon the only water that it gets is my tears, Magikarp puts it self belly down and mouth up, literally feeding off of my tears, I smile at it, Magikarp always knew how to make me smile… always, however I now notice something that troubles me…

"Where are you staring at, Magikarp?" I ask, it's face gets more red no doubt blushing, "stop staring at my dick!" I say as I sit down on the shower, it pokes my hands, it manages to go through them and gets my dick up to it's face, super blushed, Magikarp starts to lick at the tip, it throws it self on it's side.

I was confused, the licking could be some liquid magikarp like, however this one was blushing, I don't know what to think, then… I remember, magikarp have a slit on their lower body, both male and female, however males when sexually engaged get an erection and the dick comes out of the slit, however females start to let out mating liquids to facilitate penetration and the slit gets swollen.

I swallow dry, I grab Magikarp, which starts to smile, and rotate it so the slit was above and it's back was resting in the shower floor, to my surprise the slit was swollen, a thick liquid runs from the side of the slit, though now being more diluted due to the shower water, my body reacts, no doubt exciting Magikarp as she let's out a seductive soft moan.

"She… it's a... She" I say.

She gets my dick into her mouth, more liquid comes from the swollen slit of hers, noticing my lack of movement, she spits out my dick and gets into my lap, my dick rubbing against her opening, I push her off, " no! It's been 2 years since we started to live together and only now you show me you are a girl? You've never let me go with you to a Pokémon center, refuse to get into your pokeball, you hid your sex from me, now I won't make love with you" I say, she stares at me, "you know... We could've done this...", she gets closer to me, "...before" I conclude, she let's out a seductive whisper before she softly bites my ear, her fins pushing down on my arms, I try to get them free.

I swing my hip from side to side trying to free myself, it backfires, with one mismanaged swing I come on top of her.

"Ammmm...ah...hunf...niaa...humm" screams out Magikarp, still shaking, after I took something from her I could never give back, her fins grabbed onto my sides, pulling me deeper inside her, I withdraw my dick from her, much to her displease, it was covered with her blood, so much of it, after cleaning it I got up, "as much as I didn't mean to do this there isn't a way back, no dought we are going to continue to have sex after this, we can't just ignore this, I'm still mad at her but… it is her first time...", she looks at me worried, "she does desire me" I thought, She gets closer to me, rubs her cheek on my shoulder then stares at me, " Might as well give her the best first time I can, I just wish she had told me, she is so cute".

I had a pack of condoms hidden somewhere here in the bathroom, once I found it I got back to the shower and turn off the water, Magikarp breathing hard.

"You still want to do it?" I ask her, she gasps in surprise liquids start to come out of her slit, she nods yes, I put on a condom and align her with my dick, I push her hard on it, she moans, I put my hands around her back and pleasure her, she softly gasps between moans, though not fast nor too hard she seems to enjoy the rhythm I had setup.

I start to go fast, she cums as with her fins she grabs my sides and rests her neck on my shoulder, with my own orgasm at a arms reach, I keep on going faster, her fins caress my head as she stares at me with her piercing blue eyes just... smiling.

I remove the condom and tie a knot at the end and put it in the trash, as I go to the shower to clean my dick, Magikarp calls me, I get closer to her and she shows her slit still swollen, leaking her fluids either from her orgasm or, due to her blush the most likely one, her being still excited.

I don't even try to resist it and just start to suck at her clit, I had it building up I for long wished for this even dreamed about it, two fingers going in and out of her pussy, due to the position I was in, she had closed her right eye as it was being smacked with my dick, the clever girl then does something that surprises me, she manages to get my dick in her mouth, a jolt gets through my body, I shortly resume my doing, but now we are doing a full on 69 as she almost deep throats my dick, she resumes her moans, I cum in her mouth the same time she cum in mine.

I go to bed as night has come, Magikarp comes to my bed to cuddle after a while she's in front of me, her back on my torso, to hot for any of us to be under the sheets, I grab on to Magikarp, she smiles as a fin grabs on to my arm, she blushes.

Next morning…

I lick my lips and go above Magikarp who pretends to sleep, she starts to blush, sitting in the bed I flip her body so her slit is turned to me, already swollen, "you are such a pervert" I say with a big blushed grim on my face, my head now above her clean slit, my tongue barges inside her vagina, she jolts, thrusting my tongue in and out I start to feed off of her fluids, she was moaning hard but not hard enough, with one of my hands I rub and pull on her clit, she no longer just moans she screams now, blushed as much as she can, her orgasm almost coming.

I stop and smile, "that's for not showing me you are a girl for 2 years" I say to her as I slap my erected dick on her clit, slipping my dick between her labia but not inside her vagina I start to hump her clit with my dick, with no time she had it lubed, once I came close to my orgasm I let it out on her side, sloppily covering it with my hot cum.

I got up and made breakfast for both of us, pokechow and a bowl of cereal with milk, I set both on the table before being tackled on to the floor…

Magikarp gets on my torso, her slit swollen and soaking my crouch, she rubs it on my dick, " what are you doing ? STOP IT!" I scream at her, she rapes me and starts to setup a fast rhythm, her fins pushing down on my arms, soon she milks me.

Still leaking cum from my dick I run to my closet and a small pill, after getting back to her, running again, I stuff it down her throat.

She cofs though her expression is more of a déjà vu, then I calmly talk to her " Don't you ever do that again, I have no problems with you wanting sex, I have no problems with you, I always found you cute", she stares at me her pupils get bigger and she blushes, " but we are fertile, I can impregnate you, I can't afford that to happen. mad at you, had you showed me you were a girl and that you wanted to do this with me…I… I … we would've made love before, several times, I care for you, I want to be with you, I want you to be healthy and live a full life but most of all I want you to be happy and you didn't let me even do that!", tears start to flow down my face, "you are the single most important part of my life! Not because of the money, but because I like your company, I like having someone who even at a platonic level cares for me... I-I...I used to work a dead end job... badly paid with only down to go... barely functional with a 7 day per week schedule with no holidays or vacations", I start to cry harder, Magikarp rests her head on my shoulder, she fins grab on to my sides, " had I never gotten you in my life I would have killed my self, I am glad you entered my life but all I ask of you…", I break the hug, "...is that… you let me in… that you share your life with me as much as I share mine with you, I like you, let me know you enough to love you as well!"

Magikarp kisses me, surprised by it I could only look at her piercing blue eyes moved by me expressing my feelings as a tear fell for her eye, the kiss goes for longer than I initially thought it would, she caresses my hair as she passionately kisses me, her tongue playing with mine with joy, as if she had craved this to happen, maybe even building up for a while...

She breaks the kiss and rests he head on my shoulders, "I wub you, boey!" She tries to speak.

 **Pokemance:** first of all thank you Joey(guest) for the suggestion ( yes I gave your name to the protagonist of the fanfic, it's better than Bruno or having to sneak around the issue), second from all my fanfics, that aren't oneshots, which would you all like for me to continue? PM me your answers.


	2. The imortal need to a cub

I hear noises coming out of my kitchen, I got up from bed, Magikarp was… not conscious… I guess… we had sex and I'm afraid I went too hard on her, armed with a crowbar I see a small silhouette…

I hit it with the crowbar, surprised the invader couldn't dodge it, the invader then slices my clothes, small portions of blood came from the not soo deep cuts, the Pokémon then throws tiny metal objects at me I swing the crowbar to defend myself, one of the metal objects hits the light switch, I raise the crowbar above my head when the Meowth in-front of me says " Master Joey, is that you?".

I then looked closer, the Meowth I grew with had a cut across her face, that checked out, had green eyes, that also checked out, I had no thought now that it was her, Susie, I knock her out with a crowbar to the head.

Now with two cuts in the front across of her head, she was tied up, her legs and paws, her head covered with a loose plastic bag, " goodbye Susie" I said as I pushed her screaming body to her newly dig grave, " Joey I love you! Please don't do this again, let me have a cub with you!" She said as I spilled gasoline on her body, " give me another chance, please I beg you!" She said as her body was set on fire.

Once I came in Magikarp was in the kitchen, " that was nothing I just went to take out the trash" I said to her, after kissing Magikarp I started to feed her some pokechow for breakfast, then threw the kitchen window smashes Susie, it had started raining, " oh you have a new Pokémon? Magikarp? It's fine now we can have threesomes" said Susie before I stab her with a knife.

Magikarp looked at me, she put a fin on my hand, " okay I won't stab her more" I said to Magikarp before slicing Susie's throat, just to be sure I also broke Susie's neck and shoot her head with a shotgun I had.

After she was laid to rest on her grave I got back home, " sorry about that Magy, we won't be disturbed by her anymore" I said to Magikarp which looked mad at me, "My parents were Pokémon researchers, they weren't Pokémon professors, they did experiments on Pokémon, one of them was presumed a failure by them, ironically is the only one that actually worked, she was thought how to speak, do the dishes, heck even drive, she was our maid after the immortalizing experiment failed on bringing back her parents after being torched", thunder struck the lightning rod as Susie's shadow was cast on the wall.

"When Joey was 14 he found me playing with myself while I cleaned his room" said Susie with her body recovered back to its regular self, pointing at the one scar on her face she continued " then he did this, as he said back then ' maid Pokémon should not do that while on service' I then kissed him, I shoved one hand down his pants and stroke him, I took his virginity that night, I had his dick first than everyone else soo he is mine!".

Magikarp shook hands with Susie and pointed at the dirty dishes, I started to board up the window, I will need to fix that but it will take more than a month, since there is a storm outside I better board it up for now.

Susie washed the dishes, the clothes, changed the bedsheets, clean the house in two hours, she was good at this, Magikarp looked at her amazed.

Me and Magikarp decided to take the day off and went for a "walk", I didn't want her to get hurt soo I carried her on my arms, " Magikarp… can I call you Marge?" She nodded no, " Maggie?" She nodded yes.

" hann… sorry I didn't tell you about Susie, the thing she didn't tell is that… we had an egg, once my parents found out they forced me to kill her, they broke the egg, I didn't had a choice it was her dying or me running away with her, I didn't have the money, I had no choice I didn't know what a trainer was back then, I was only 14" I said to Maggie, she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, " I wub you, no water what, woey" she said, once she approached for a kiss she was kicked a way, " he is mine bitch, only mine!" said Susie before forcefully kissing me.


End file.
